When Black Storms Surround Me, I Kick It's Ass
by SmartSexySlytherclaw
Summary: Mattie Lewis is a 16 year-old girl who is coming to Hogwarts. However,she is also rude,arrogant,accident-prone,swearing-prone,Australian,fiesty and she's a Slytherin. And Sirius is lovin it! But it gets worse. Her cousin is coming too! Watch out Hogwarts!
1. Rumplestiltskin and Cinderella

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction story under this penname. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, but I do own Mattie. She is based on me.**

**Warning: There will be some rude language. Don't like, don't read.**

"No! I'm not going!"

"Darling, please think about it! I'm sure you will make new friends!"

"I don't _want_ new friends! I _have_ friends! I've got Jake and Tom and Michael-"

"Yes dear, but at Hogwarts you can make friends with _girls_! You don't have any friends that are girls."

"I hate the girls at my school! I'm sure I'll hate them at Hogwarts too!"

"Now dear, you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Well it doesn't matter. Your Aunt Bessie and I have made our decision, Matilda. You are going to that school next week. The plane leaves on Wednesday."

"But-"

"_No buts._"

"It's halfway 'round the _world_! I don't wanna leave Australia!"

"That's too bad. Your Aunt Bessie went there, so did your mother."

"...She did?"

"Yes, and she wanted you to go as well."

"I guess I have no choice. Fine, I'll go. But I'm _not happy 'bout it!"_

"Thank you Matilda."

"Waddeva."

* * *

Matilda Lewis, (AKA Mattie), stomped to her room and threw herself on her bed. "I hate my life."

She picked up a magazine and flicked through it, before throwing it across the room. There was a loud _meow_ and a bang.

"Oh shit sorry, Sydney. Didn't mean to hit you." She picked up her cat and stroked it's grey fur. "I'm going to take you," she said, talking to her cat. "To that damned _Hogwarts_." Syd meowed in reply.

"What do you think Jake and Tom and Michael would think of me going? I guess they would like it without the _girl_ around."

Sydney shook his head and Mattie laughed.

"I can't play Quidditch with them anymore...I wonder if Hogwarts has a quidditch team. I suppose it does. If it doesn't, I'm leaving. Auncle Ed says they have a strict uniform, stockings and all. Nothing like my uniform. I'd rather be caught _dead _then wear those weird shoes and those tartan skirts. Infact, I don't want to wear the skirt at all!"

Syd looked at her weirdly. "No silly! I'll be wearing _something_. I wear pants, not skirts remember?" She gestured to her grey denim jeans and dark green baggy quidditch t-shirt.

Syd nodded in understanding.

"I _wonder_ if Uncle Ed was right. Do you think I will make some friends that are girls?"

Syd purred and nodded.

"Thanks Syd." Mattie said, laughing. "What about the boys? Do you think they will like me?"

He nodded and purred again. "I'm not _that_ pretty though." She said quietly, looking across the room into the mirror.

She was slightly on the short side, but had filled out quite nicely for her age, which was 16. She had lightly tanned skin with a couple of freckles on her nose. One thing she hated was her hair. It was strawberry-blonde, long and very straight. Mattie hated having blonde hair and _really_ wanted to dye it pitch black, like her mother's used to be. To hide her hair, she wore a black cap and almost _never_ took it off.

While she tugged on her hair frustratingly, she had an idea. "Syd, when I get to England I'm going to dye my hair."

The cat cocked it's head as if to ask _why?_

"Because I want to!" She said back.

Syd seemed to roll his eyes.

Mattie loved her eyes. They were a really dark blue, it was unique. Her friends said that when she was angry, her eyes would turn even darker, or when she was happy they would go lighter.

There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU _WANT_!?" Mattie screamed.

There was silence behind the door before footsteps moved down the stairs and faded away.

Mattie smiled. She loved screaming at people.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was Wednesday and time to leave Australia. She said goodbye to her family and friends at the airport, before stepping onto the plane.

It was a long flight, but she landed in England and got directions to a hotel. Mattie spent the next couple of days there shopping. She got some attention because of her accent, and enjoyed confusing people using Australian slang.

It was now the day before she was to leave for Hogwarts, and Matilda was quite nervous. She walked into a teashop, grabbed a random book from her bag, sat down on one of the wooden benches and started to read.

Before long, she felt someone looking at her. They wouldn't look away. Mattie glanced across the room to see who was invading her privacy.

A very good-looking guy was grinning at her. He had kind-of-long shaggy black hair and stormy grey-blue eyes that stood out because of his blue shirt.

Mattie rolled her eyes. She was used to guys hitting on her. She usualy flirted back a little, before walking off and leaving the poor victim to look like an idiot.

She looked back down to her book, but her mind didn't register the words. She could only see stormy grey eyes. Her eyes stayed in the same place, reading the same two words over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Someone walked over and their shadow covered Mattie.

"Hello, fair maiden!" said the figure.

Without looking up, Mattie replied. "Hi. Hey. Hiya. Bonjour. Howdy. G'day. Wotcher. Ciao."

He chuckled, and sat down opposite her. "So...what's your name, fair maiden?"

"...Cinderella."

"..."

"I'm joking!"

"Good. What's your _real _name?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

**Haha. That was originally longer, but I've been sick lately and it's 10 o'clock in Australia, I need rest.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it! AND you get COOKIES!**


	2. James Bond and Alarm Clocks

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! I updated quickly, so I've only got two reviews so far. But thanks anyway to Katanagirl16 and HPLUVR71495!**

**You guys rock! I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. I do own Mattie and Danni though.**

**Warning: There will be more rude language.**

"...Your name...is Rumpelstiltskin?" asked the guy, looking confused.

"Yes," Mattie replied, trying not to laugh. "It's a ...popular... New Zealand name."

"Oh, I see," said the guy, obviously buying it. "Well Rumplestiltskin! I'm Black, Sirius Black."

'_Oh great, a James Bond fan'_ thought Mattie. "Well Black, Sirius Black, what are you doing here?"

"Um...school stuff."

"Same here." That was partly true, although she had gotten most of her supplies yesterday.

"What school do you go to?" asked Sirius.

"Err..." _Damnitt!_ "I go to...a school...overseas. You wouldn't know it. What about you?"

"You wouldn't know my school either."

Mattie looked at the time. "Oops! Sorry I gotta go. I got to leave for school early." _And dye my hair._

Sirius looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. I'll...see you around..."

She smiled quickly at him before leaving the shop. Now...It was time to dye her hair! She walked around for awhile before she found a muggle hair place.

Inside, she met a hair-dresser named _Carrie-Anne_ who said to sit down on the chair and asked her what she wanted done.

"I want to dye my hair black. I don't want it cut or anything, I just want it dyed."

Carrie nodded and got to work. Before long, Matte had black hair, with no trace of blonde. Carrie looked at Mattie's reflection in the mirror and frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" Mattie asked, noticing the frown.

"Nothings wrong, dear. It would just look _so_much better with these sides bits shorter, so they are a different length. In fact, it would look _great_ if I layered it!"

"I don't have enough money to pay for layers..."

"Never mind dear! Free of charge!"

Twenty minutes later, Mattie emerged from the shop looking completely different. Her long hair, now black, hung down her back, now with a little volume. Shorter bits framed her face and her eyes stood out even more than before.

_I think even Sydney will have trouble recognising me!_

Mattie then decided that her new look deserved some new clothes. She went inside a muggle shop, bought five bags of clothes, two bags of shoes and three bags of accessories.

Mattie was going to Hogwarts, and she was gonna take it by storm!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep!_ Smash. _...Beep..._

"I HATE ALARM CLOCKS!" shouted a very annoyed Mattie, getting out of bed. She looked at the clock. It said 10:45. It was Sunday. In other words: why the hell was she up?

Mattie flopped back down on the bed, and Sydney jumped on top of her.

"Get off me," she grumbled. Sydney gave her an _aren't you forgetting something important _look.

"What?" she said, "What have I forgotten?" Syd just looked at her, then the school books on the desk, then Mattie again.

"I don't get- OH _SHIT!_ CRAP! I GOTTA GO TO HOGWARTS! SHIT SHIT SHITTY-SHIT-SHIT!"

Sydney just looked at her.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP ME GET READY!" Mattie screamed, running around the room to find her books and pack her clothes.

Syd looked at her still.

"Oh right, you're a cat. You can't help. You just _sit_ there and look cute while us humans work our ass off."

Syd sat there, looked cute, and waited while Mattie worked her ass off getting ready.

She pulled on her black skinny-leg jeans, a dark-blue tank top, a grey hoodie that said _'Voldie's gone Moldy' (she made it herself) _and a pair of black skate shoes. Then she quickly put on some dark-blue eye-liner and a tiny bit of clear lip-gloss.

Mattie then run to her trunk, threw everything in, grabbed her wand and Sydney, and ran out the door.

Once outside, she ducked into an alleyway before apparating to King's Cross station.

People stared at her hoodie a lot. Muggles looked confused, while most wizards and witched looked shocked.

Just when Mattie was about to yell at them, there was a _beep_ing sound. At first she thought it was her stupid alarm clock, before she realised it was the muggle mobile phone her uncle had given her. She pressed the answer button.

_"Matilda? Are you there?"_

"Yeah I'm here uncle Ed. What's up?"

_"You know your cousin? Danielle?_

"Yes, duh. We _are _really close..."

_"Well...she is coming with you."_

"WHAT? Coming here? To Hogwarts? In London? Really?!"

_"Yep. I thought you would like some company."_

"But where is she? The train is about to leave, I'm late as it is."

_"She's already on the platform. She apparated the whole way, from Australia."_

"Hmmmph. Why couldn't _I_ apparate?"

_"It wasn't safe. But that doesn't matter. You have to go now. I don't think this muggle device works in Hogwarts."_

"Goodbye, Uncle Ed."

Mattie turned her phone off and looked at the time again. It was now 10:55. "Eeep!"

She remembered Aunt Bessie telling her how to get onto platform nine and three-quarters. All you had to do was run at a wall. A very solid wall. Made of bricks.

Mattie braced herself and ran at the wall, wincing when she got close. However, she didn't crash. She went right though and onto the platform behind the wall.

She held Sydney close as she gazed around the platform, looking for her cousin. After a while, she saw Danielle loading her luggage onto the train.

Mattie skipped over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I help you, madam?" Mattie said in a deep voice.

Danielle turned around and looked at Mattie for a couple of seconds before...

"MATTIE!"

"DANNI!"

"Oh my god Mat, what did you do to your hair?!"

"Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah!"

The train started moving. "Shit, we gotta get on the train!"

They chucked their luggage on, and jumped onto the train just in time. "Phew."

"We need to find a carriage," Danni said. "An empty one."

The girls got their wish, they found an empty carriage halfway down the train. Both girls went in, and sat down. Mattie let Sydney sit on her lap, while Danni looked around her luggage for a box.

"Guess what!" Danni said.

"What?"

Danni reached inside the box and brought out a little white kitten. "It's mine. Uncle Ed bought it for me."

"Awwww! It's so cute! What's it's name?"

"Well...you have a cat called Sydney...I thought it was only proper to name it after another city in Australia..."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Name it Victoria."

"But that's a _state_ not a c_ity_, Mat."

"Who cares?"

Danni pulled out a book on Animagi.

Mattie looked up. "Did you complete the transformation?"

"Yep!" Danni replied. "Had a bit of trouble, though."

"Same. I had to do it with Aunt Bessie lurking around the house. I never got a moment of peace."

"Do you think we will get in trouble at Hogwarts?"

"If _they_ find out, yes. But not if we are careful."

"So...what do you turn into Mat?

"A cat."

"How _original_."

"Shut up. What about you Danni?"

"_I_ am... a ..._snow tiger_!_"_

"...That's a cat."

"It's not a normal cat!"

"Waddeva. How many times have you transformed?"

"About three or four."

"Same."

"You wanna transform now?!"

"Okay! We haven't seen each other yet."

Mattie watched as Danni's wavy brunette hair shortened, her light blue eyes changed and she became smaller, turning into a small snow tiger.

Mattie then transformed, her own hair shortening and eyes changing slightly. She turned into a black cat.

Sydney looked at them, blinked his eyes, seemed to say _what the hell?_ and fell asleep.

The girls had realised a while ago that in their Animagus form, they can communicate with each other, but not as strongly with other animals.

Danni thought '_this is weird_' and Mattie replied '_definitely_'.

Mattie changed back into human form and so did Danni a few seconds later.

"It was too weird," Danni said. "We will have another go some other time."

"Okay."

The two girls did their own thing for the rest of the train ride, and before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts.

In the carriages on the way, they got their first look at the huge castle. "Wicked!" They both said together.

"Aunt Bessie told me about the houses at Hogwarts," Danni stated. "She said that she was in Hufflepuff, and your mum was in Ravenclaw."

Mattie replied. "They are the two that I _don't _want to be in. I want to be in Gryffindor. It sounds cool. But Slytherin sound okay too, a bit evil though."

Danni agreed. "I want to go to Slytherin to shake it up a bit, you know? They seem kinda uptight. Flash a bit of '_Voldie's gone Moldy'_ in their face."

Mattie started laughing.

"What?" said Danni.

"Nothing...Hogwarts is gonna go crazy with us there."

"Agreed, dear cousin, agreed."

* * *

**Reviews...ahh reviews... they make my day when I get them! But I feel sad when I don't...(haha I love emotional blackmail).**

**REVIEW!! ((I might be putting up another chapter today...wink wink))**


	3. Bumblesnore and Snakes

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in SOO LONNGG! I'm sorry... I've been busy with school and then there was the holidays, where I went away from the internet...then my sister's dog CHEWED THE INTERNET CONNECTION CORD! But we obviously bought a new one, so that's fixed now!**

**I just want to say- I love you guys! I love my readers and I love my REVIEWERS even MORE! Special thanks to bobachibrown, AnimalAddictions and Siibi! (I love you all, I really do.)**

**Special Note to bobachibrown if you are reading: _I am really hoping there is Vegemite at Hogwarts, if I lived without it I would probably die too! Lol. (Vegemite might (haha mite/might...) make an appearance in this story. ;)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise blah blah blah.**

**Warning: Possible ruuuudddeee langguuaggeee. Don't like, don't read. :D**

* * *

The two girls made their way inside the castle and were met at the stairs in to the Great Hall by an old, stern looking witch with emerald green robes and black hair tied tightly into a bun.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I suppose that you two ladies are..." she checked a piece of parchment in her hand. "Danielle Bywaters and Matilda Lewis?"

Danni nudged Mattie who had been watching a bunch of first-years that were being pelted with water balloons by a funny looking man hovering in the air.

McGonagall frowned. "Peeves! Stop that right now!" she yelled at the man, who poked his tongue out at her but stopped throwing balloons.

"_That_ is the school poltergeist. Peeves," said the professor shortly when she had seen the girl's inquisitive looks. "You may want to stay out of the way of Peeves...he likes to pull pranks."

"Don't worry Professor, we can handle a poltergeist." said Mattie with a side-ways look at Danni, who agreed.

Professor McGonagall looked worried, she didn't want _more_ pranksters running around the school!

"In Hogwarts, we have four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You shall be sorted with the first-years into the appropriate house for you," she said. "Please follow me into the Great Hall."

Mattie and Danni trailed along after the professor into the Hall and looked around in awe. "This Hall is huge compared to WAAM!" Danni whispered to Mattie, refering to the West Australian Acadamy of Magic, their old school.

"Yeah, it's like, three times the size!" Mattie replied, also whispering.

Professor McGonagall turned to them. "Please go and stand in the line with the first-years. You will be sorted last, after the rest. But first, please listen to Professor Dumbledore," she said, nodding towards an old wizard with a long white beard and half-moon glasses that was getting up on the platform, ready to talk to the students.

Mattie and Danni walked over to where the first-years were standing in line, looking terrified.

"Watch this," Mattie said to Danni. "The poor first-years get scared so easily."

She looked at the one next to her, a little boy with blond hair, who was dripping and had obviously fallen into the lake. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Boo!"

The first-year boy jumped violently and emitted a small, "Eeep!"

Danni laughed but shook her head. "Mattie, you mean thing!"

"Hey, I couldn't resist!" Mattie replied, but then apologised to the boy, who just took a few steps back and looked even more nervous then before.

"Old Bumblesnore or waddeva he's called is starting to talk." Danni said, looking at the old wizard.

"Welcome, students old and new! First-years welcome to Hogwarts! Older students welcome back! I'm so excited! But I'm even _more_ excited about the Sorting! Let's get this started!" said Dumbledore, very enthusiasticly.

Mattie and Danni exchanged an amused look.

They watched as the first-years got sorted, from '_Blakley, Rose_' in Hufflepuff to '_Yates, Evan_' in Gryffindor. Before long, it was their turn.

'_Bywaters, Danielle.' _Danni basically _ran_ onto the platform and picked the hat up, before jamming it onto her head. Luckily, it didn't cover her eyes.

She sat there for a couple of minutes, frowning at something the hat said, before whispering quickly and then looking happy. Finally the hat called out _"SLYTHERIN_!_"_

* * *

**Mattie's POV:**

I started clapping, along with Dumbledore and some people in Slytherin house.

Danni jumped off the stool and grinned at me, before giving me a thumb's up and running to sit at the end of the Slytherin table next to a purple haired girl.

"_Lewis, Matilda." _

I skipped, -no scratch that, I don't _skip_. I...stroll. Yes, I _strolled_ to the stool and sat down. Professor Mc...Wats-her-name... put the old hat on my head and stepped back.

A voice appeared inside my head, I suppose it's the hat.

_'What have we here! Matilda Lewis...I remember your mother! Kirsten Reeds...she was a Ravenclaw, you know. Your aunt Bessie...Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is definately not for you...you aren't nice enough! Ravenclaw though...possibly, you are certainly quite intelligent._ _I see you are extremely cunning, dear. Slytherin is definately an option for you. Ahh...Gryffindor! Mighty Gryffindor has led many witches like you to success. But is it for you? I'm thinking Slytherin... I can not change fate, dear. Fate is a complicated thing...Slytherin or Gryffindor? Both will lead to your fate, but which one...'_

"Hurry up already you damn hat! I don't care which stupid house you put me in!" I said loudly, to the whole hall of students.

_'That is all I needed to hear..."SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

I ripped the hat off my head and jumped off the stool. _Finally! _My sorting had taken ages, almost twice as long as Danni's. I ran to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Danni while applause rang in my ears. Danni grinned at me and shouted "THAT'S MY CUZ!"

When Dumbledore started his speech, I tuned out a bit and started chatting to Danni. After a little while, the girl next to Danni (the one with purple hair), leaned forward and introduced herself as Avia Cresent.

"And this is my twin brother, Xavier," she said, gesturing to a dark-blue haired boy that sat on the other side of her. "We are fairly new to Hogwarts too, we came here last year."

I smiled and replied, "Hey, I'm Mattie, and this is my cousin Danni."

"You girls are Australian, right?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, we went to WAAM."

"Cool."

Dumbledore finished his speech and the food suddenly appeared in front of us. We ate for a minute or two in silence. "So...you guys have Quidditch teams here?" I said, breaking the silence.

Avia replied, "Of course! There is one team for each house. Do you guys play?"

_"_Duh! Who doesn't?" Danni exclaimed, "Mattie and I were both on our house team at WAAM, as beaters. But we also play chasers really well."

"You can come to the tryouts next week then! Most of the Slytherin team was made up of seventh years, so there will be lots of open spaces." Xavier said.

"Wicked." We both replied.

We continued to chat about quidditch, and we also found out that Avia and Xavier were both 6th years like us. Before long it was time to go back to the dormitories. I was so tired that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking, and soon enough I was in the girls dormitory. The two other Slytherin girls that were in our dormitory hadn't come back yet.

"G'night." Danni mumbled, as she changed into her pyjamas, which were a red tank top and black shorts.

I did the same, except my tank top was white and grey, and my shorts were dark blue.

"Night everyone." I said, pulling the green covers over my head as Avia mumbled her goodnight.

I fell asleep dreaming about quidditch, castles and snakes.

* * *

**So... that's that chapter! Did you like it? If you did, please review! I even except flames, any feedback is greatly appreciated! (By the way, Xavier is pronounced Zave-e-ar.)**

**Remember...you get COOKIES! **


	4. Muffins and Glaring

**Howdy I'm updating again! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, especially rowan-greenleaf who has been encouraging me and giving me advice. Thanks to you!**

**This chapter seems really different compared to the others, and I don't know why. It gets a bit carried I'm so so so so so so so so soooo sorry that there is no Siruis in it! Although this is going to be Sirius/OC, I need to have Mattie (and Danni) interact with other characters, particulary the twins, Avia and Xavier (who are my favourite characters at the moment.)**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE!**

**Warning: Language. Yah.**

BANG!

...

_Hmmmph. What was that sound? What, or who, had chosen to be so rude as to disrupt her from my beauty sleep? I was in the middle of her favourite dream, too. The one with me in a pink bunny suit, handing out Easter eggs disguised as atom bombs to children and then cackling with glee and prancing off to go have a cup of tea with the queen and a giant blue elephant..._

_Hang on. Easter eggs disguised as atom bombs? _

_I didn't get to dwell on that thought because suddenly two people appeared in my dream. One was Santa, dressed in his red coat and black boots. Next to him was what appeared to be Mrs Claus, holding a plate filled with muffins. _

_When I looked closely, I realised that Mr and Mrs Claus was actually Bumblesnore and McGonny-whatshername. I stared to smile at them, and they smiled back. _

_"Have a muffin, darling," simpered the Mrs Claus impersonater, "They are blueberry flavoured."_

_Oh yum, blueberry! I took a muffin and started to eat it. I was three-quarters of the way through my muffin when I noticed there smiles turning evil and twisted._

_I started to feel sick. What had they done to the muffin? Had they poisoned it?_

_They started laughing cruely, and I found myself blind. I shouted out loudly, "Nooooo! Eviiilll muffiiiinnsss! Curse you! Cuuurrrsee youuu tooo hellllllll!"_

* * *

"Mattie! Mattiieeeee! Matt? It's me, Avia. There are no evil muffins! MATILDAAAAAA! MATILDA YOU BITCH WAKE UP!"

...

"Where's some water..."

_SPLASH! _I woke up with a start, the feeling of something cold and wet on my face. "What!? What is it? The muffins! Are they attacking? Avia, SAVE YOURSELF!"

I heard a sigh. "Mattie, open your eyes."

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in a room...the Slytherin girl's dormitories. I saw someone next to me, looking impatient. She had purple hair and twinkling golden eyes.

Last night came flooding back to me and I remembered that I was at Hogwarts. "Avia?"

"_Finally!_ Do you knowhow long I have been trying to wake you up? Danni isn't moving either! " She said, crossing her arms.

I sat up, and looked at the bed to the left of mine. Indeed, Danni was still asleep. "What's the time?" I asked Avia.

It was not her that answered, though. An slightly miffed voice was heard from behind the bathroom door.

"It's almost _eight_. We're _late._ And believe it or _not_, _new girl_, _some_ of us _like_ to be on _time_ for our _classes_." The voice was laced with italics, and had a snobby ring to it.

The bathroom door opened and an angel emerged.

Well, not really. She looked like an angel though. Long, wavy gold hair with a faint red tint reached almost to her waist, and was held back with a thin black headband. The angel had fair skin, and when she turned to face me completely front on, I noticed that she had hazel eyes that sparkled with knowledge. She wore her school uniform perfectly, no wrinkles or creases. She was obviously a good student if she left for class now and called it late. Classes didn't start until nine.

I gulped.

This girl was the polar opposite to me, and I would have to live with her for the next to years.

"What are _you_ looking at, _new girl_?" She said rudely, before flouncing out the door with her bookbag.

I turned my gaze to Avia, who was glaring daggers at the closed door. _"That _was Leah Beauvais. Veela. Perfect in every way, shape or form. Top marks in every test. 12 OWLs, all Outstanding. Does everything. Prefect, Charms club leader, Potions club leader," Her topaz eyes darkened, "..._Dark Arts_ group leader."

I pulled my bed covers around me and gasped. "You have a _dark arts_ group?"

Avia shook her head, still glaring at the door. Then she nodded her head. "Well...yes. Kind of. Slytherin does, at least. The teachers don't know though. It's supposed to be for future Death Eaters." She snorted. "They call themselves the _Death Beaters_."

"Why doesn't anyone tell the professors?"

She sighed and looked away from the door. "People did, of course. Well one person did."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Poor Timothy Lennon...he was a Hufflepuff fourth year that was too loyal for his own good. He found out about the group and immediatly told the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The professor and Tmmy were on the way to a staff meeting when they were ambushed by the Death Beaters and they were never seen again...nobody was dumb enough to say anything else after that."

I shivered.

* * *

We heard muffled footsteps outside the door and a male voice called "Avia? It's me."

Avia seemed to snap out of her mood and jumped off my bed to open the door. "Come in Xavier!"

I pulled my green bed sheets closer around me as Xavier stepped into the room. To be honest, he looked...hot. Last night he looked composed and shy but today...Xavier reminded me of my friend Michael from Australia.

Michael was extremely mischievious and playful, and he loved his girls. We had actually dated for a couple of months before we realised that we were better as friends. Michael had dark brown hair and was known for his alluring green/blue eyes. I missed him already.

ANYWAY, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah. Xavier looked hot. Good looking. _Great_ looking. With his uniform messy, green Slytherin tie undone and blue hair tousled, I wondered why girls didn't throw themselves at him.

He strolled over to sit on my bed. He grinned at me. "Still in bed honey?"

I raised my eyebrows at Avia, who looked amused. "Don't worry, he's usually like this," she assured me, "Xavy will start to call you Mattie-pie soon, I'm sure."

No no no no nooooo. Not Mattie-pie. I _despise_ that name. "Don't you _dare_. _Nobody_ will _ever_ call me Mattie-pie and get away with it."

A teasing grin was on Xavier's face. "We'll see about _that_!" And he pounced on me.

He. Pounced. On. Me.

What the fuck?

Well, as you can tell I was pretty suprised. I mean, the only other person the _pounces_ on me is..._was_...Michael. And that was when he tickled me. Or kissed me.

Of course Xavier didn't kiss me, he tickled me. And I am extremely ticklish. I started laughing really hard.

"_St-st-stop! HAHAHA! Xavier! I d-d-don't like be-being t-t-ickled! HAHAHAHAHA ST-STOP IT!"_ I was going to kill him when he stopped. Seriously. Okay maybe not. But I would severely hurt him! I will hurt him by...hitting him with a...a...a _spoon_!

Xavier stopped for a second or too and I took a look at the bed next to me, where Danni was still sleeping. How could she sleep though this?

* * *

Suddenly, I grabbed Xavier and flipped us over so I was on top. _Okay so that didn't sound the way I wanted it to._

Xavier seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You like being on top, do you?" he said, winking.

A devious plan was forming in my head...

I winked back, taking him by suprise. "Yes actually...I love being on top," I said, licking my lips slightly. I heard a giggle from behind me and I sensed that Avia knew what I was doing.

My hand trailed down his arm slowly. He gulped and mumbled, "I- err...class is starting s-soon."

"Indeed it is," I said huskily. Somehow, while he was tickling me, his shirt had come off. I stared for a sec, then shook my head.

Now my hand did the same to his chest and he shivered slightly. "G-go we sh-should. I mean w-we should go."

"Indeed we should," I murmured, trying to hold in my laughter, "We should get off the bed first, shouldn't we?"

Xavier nodded.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a great "HA!" and pushed him off the left side of the bed. The _thump_ echoed throughout the room and then there was a muffle '_ow_'.

Avia laughed so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. I was laughing hysterically too, and was rolling around in mirth.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. Of course it was Xavier. I landed on his hard chest and muttered an _'ow'_ not unlike the one he had emitted before.

"My, my. You _do_ love being on top, don't you?" He said, grinning at me cheekily.

* * *

I glared at him, and he glared back. Soon we were in a full-on glaring contest and neither of us was going to give up.

Dum dum dum dummm...

I was still glaring at him, but my mind started to drift away...soon I was thinking of blueberry muffins and atom bombs.

...

Five minutes passed...

...

Ten minutes...

...

Fifteen minutes...

...

There was a sleepy yawn and the covers rustled on Danni's bed, but I did not look away from Xavy. Xavy? Oh well, Avia called him that. I'm going to do it too.

I heard Danni sit up and then she spotted us. "Errr...Mattie?."

No response.

"Mattie? Why are you on top of Xavier? And why doesn't he have a shirt on?"

No response.

"Maaaattiiiieeeeeeee?"

I heard Avia tell Danni not to bother, and the she went to Danni's bed and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

Two minutes passed.

"Okay guys, snap out of it!"

Of course, we didn't respond.

"Class is starting soon!" Avia said in an impatient voice.

We kept glaring.

Avia sighed, "Okay, fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures! Danni, you do the honors."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I found out when they tipped a whole bucket of water on us. Although the water was freezing, and we were now soaked, we kept glaring.

I wasn't going to look at anything else until he did. I wasn't going to lose.

But it looked like he wasn't going to give up either.

By now, I was completely soaked. The water had gone through my shorts and tank top, and- ..._ohhh._

I just remembered that my tank top was _white_. And I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. And I was on top of Xavier. In a very compromising position.

It seems like Danni had realised this as well.

"Errr..Matt? Maybe you would like to cover up your chest? The top's see-through..."

At this, Xavier snapped out of his stupor and his eyes involintarily drifted down to my chest for a second.

_Thank you Danni!_ "I WIN! YOU LOSE! TOO BAD, MATE!" I cheered.

Xavier shook his head and said, "That's cheating!"

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"I SAID _NO_!"

"I SAID _YES_!"

I sighed. I give up. "Will you please put a shirt on?"

"Will _you _please put a shirt on?"

"I _HAVE_ A FUCKING SHIRT ON!"

"_I_ HAVE A FUCKING SHIRT ON!"

"SHUT UP XAVIER! YOU'RE SOOO IMPOSSIBLE!"

"SHUT UP MATTIE! YOU'RE SOOO IMPOSSIBLE!"

Okay. Breathe Mattie. Count to ten. Go to your happy place. I looked around the room. Nobody apart from me and Xavier were there. Avai and Danni must have run away.

I ignored Xavier and went to the door, and peeked out. Xavier followed me. I looked down the stairs to where the common room was. Everyone was staring at us.

_"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"_ Xavier and I both said in unison.

We then glared at each other. "_SHUT UP!"_ We said again at the same time, before crossing our arms and turning away from each other.

We both heard a voice coming from a fifth year, "Woah, talk about PMS."

Uh oh. "_I. AM. NOT. PMSING!" _I screamed.

Xavier shouted, "AND NEITHER AM I!"

That's nice to know.

_

* * *

_

**I told you it was different. The whole fight between Xavier and Mattie was based on me and my best guy-friend. It kinda seems Xavier/Mattie right now but I just need to build the relationship a bit to get it how I want it. Then we bring Sirius in. I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE SIRIUS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Yeah review. Doesn't that button look pretty? Go on...press it. You know you want toooo...**

**If you do you get...**

**Cookies. AND BLUEBERRY MUFFINS! (But I can't say that they haven't been poisoned by Santa and Mrs Claus.)**

**Until next time,**

**SSS xoxo**

**PS. I'm typing this at 1:30 AM in Australia, so 'scuse my spelling, grammar...ect. :)**

* * *


End file.
